


still looking for that 60 piece chicken nugget

by wonxas



Series: new phone who dis [1]
Category: 15& (Band), Day6 (Band), GOT7, K.A.R.D (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), The Rose (Band), f(x), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fireflies, Gen, Memes, Texting, Waffle House, chat fic, dogs and denny’s, fx deserved more, general wang, hi sorry i’m back, i didn’t tag EXO cause Kris isn’t in EXO, i might add people as i get to learn more groups members, im not sorry, it halloween, maybe relationships, nct !!!!, one of many chat fics going on in my head, this is the start of something wonderful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonxas/pseuds/wonxas
Summary: my contribution to hell, now staring nct and stray kids!!! english speakers!!! they work so hard,, let’s give them a round of applause lmao





	1. karf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **marked:** jackson w h y and h o w do you have this many peoples number
> 
> **marked:** lol i’m mark from got7 btw
> 
> **jack your wang:** well i know amber because we’re the best of besties, eric’s just, ugh, jae, brian, and jimin are in the same company, jae knows sammy and bm cause they cali bois…
> 
> _[cut for length]_
> 
> **marked:** that was rehtroical but okay jacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi do i hate formatting
> 
> i needed to create something that i could pour memes into because my two levels are either meme or confused so sorry
> 
> un-beta’ed but it’s a chat fic people make mistakes

  
**jack your wang added marked, big daddy, sky’s falling lol, who’s brian, sammy, james, eRIc, kevinie, llama, krist, and rm to english speaking time**  


**jack your wang:** yo yo yo

**eRIc:** stfu jackson

**jack your wang:** eRIc nAm

**krist:** new phone who dis

**jack your wang:** glad you asked kris wu

**jack your wang:** this is an english speakers chat

**krist:** yea i got that i’m not stupid like you lol

**krist:** i meant who is everyone,,, like i’m kris wu and i’m not even an “idol” anymore so why am i here

**jack your wang:** you still speak english smh

**jack your wang:** i can take the next customer in aile 5

**marked:** jackson w h y and h o w do you have this many peoples number

**marked:** lol i’m mark from got7 btw

**jack your wang:** well i know amber because we’re the best of besties, eric’s just, ugh, jae, brian, and jimin are in the same company, jae knows sammy and bm cause they cali bois…

_[cut for length]_

**marked:** that was rehtroical but okay jacks

**who’s brian:** i’m youngk,,, who’s brian

**sky’s falling lol:** brian stop lying yo youre brian and i’m jae and together it’s jaehyungparkian smh

**sammy:** jae! 

**big daddy:** sammy!

**sky’s falling lol:** bm!

**sammy:** bm!

**big daddy:** jae!

**sky’s falling lol:** sammy!

_[cut for length]_

**kevenie:** jesus krist

**krist:** guess i’m the chat meme

**krist:** well, gotta krist

**rm:** what the

**rm:** im not even gonna ask smh

**marked:** good

**rm:** hello, i’m namjoon from bts

**kevinie:** behind the scenes nice

**rm:** i’ll take it

**kevinie:** im kevin lol

**james:** and i’m jimin

**sky’s falling lol:** im jae

**sky’s falling lol:** and together we make sad because eric left lol

**eRIc:** j a e

**sky’s falling lol:** ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

**llama:** wHATS THAT

**llama:** im amber from f(x),,, the group that was done dirty

**krist:** fuck sm

**sky’s falling lol:** ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽

**sammy:** im sammy from the rose

**sky’s falling lol:** go listen to them know or i will cut you

**big daddy:** do it

**big daddy:** im bm from karf

**sammy:** karf

**sky’s falling lol:** karf

**rm:** karf

**llama:** karf

**jack your wang:** karf

**marked:** karf

**who’s brian:** karf

**krist:** karf

**eRIc:** karf

**james:** karf

**kevinie:** karf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karf
> 
>  
> 
> twitter


	2. ASC: After Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sky’s falling lol:** welcome, faithful asc’ers to ASC: After Dark
> 
> **james:** what’s that shit
> 
> **sky’s falling lol:** stfu
> 
> **sky’s falling lol:** so today we are traveling down the streets of seoul in search of the nearest denny’s
> 
> **no.1 nampyeon:** (its 1.6 miles away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell i love denny’s
> 
> i might add yerin,,, maybe,,, in the future
> 
> unbeta’ed

_{english speaking time}  
[2:47]_

**james:** im gay and in love with a women

 **sky’s falling lol:** its like 3 what 

**james:** IM GAY AND IN LOVE WITH A WOMEN OKAY

**sky’s falling lol:** we get it youre in love with yerin what’s new

**kevinie:** gay

**james:** damn right kevin

**james:** i know what you think about eric

**kevinie:** jIMIN NO

**james:** jimin yes

_[ **james** changed **kevinie** ’s name to **no.1 nampyeon** ]_

**no.1 nampyeon:** jamie why

 **sky’s falling lol:** n i c e

**no.1 nampyeon:** jae gdi

**no.1 nampyeon:** we all know that you love brian

**no.1 nampyeon:** “i lOvE bRIaN gDI hEs tHE liGhT oF mY lIfE”

**sky’s falling lol:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**james:** lol

**sky’s falling lol:** lol

**no.1 nampyeon:** lol

**james:** im hungry lets go to denny’s

**sky’s falling lol:** as long as you pay

**james:** shut up youre waving down my dorm smh

**no.1 nampyeon:** im down

**sky’s falling lol:** welcome, faithful asc’ers to ASC: After Dark

**james:** what’s that shit 

****

**sky’s falling lol:** stfu

****

**sky’s falling lol:** so today we are traveling down the streets of seoul in search of the nearest denny’s

****

**no.1 nampyeon:** (its 1.6 miles away)

****

**james:** fuck that’s far

****

**james:** at least we’ll be gaining all the weight we lost

****

**sky’s falling lol:** drunk people oh my favorite

****

**no.1 nampyeon:** jae and jimin just challenged a drunk couple to a dance off

****

**no.1 nampyeon:** they’re falling themselves the fake jj project

****

**no.1 nampyeon:** im wheezing jae almost broke his arm 

********

**sky’s falling lol:** im out

********

**sky’s falling lol:** my bro kevin replaced me

********

**sky’s falling lol:** kevin and jamie won

********

**james:** said drunk couple told me and jae we were a cute couple and i yelled “IM GAY”

********

**james:** running

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** running

********

**sky’s falling lol:** running

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** 0.6 miles from denny’s

********

**james:** yaas

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** n o 

********

**james:** who’s paying bitch

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** you, my lady

********

**james:** damn right

********

**sky’s falling lol:** kevin looks like he’s about to piss himself lol

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** j a e

********

**sky’s falling lol:** sorry man

********

**sky’s falling lol:** omg 

********

**sky’s falling lol:** is that a

********

**james:** its a dog!!!!

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** its so cute omg!!!

********

**sky’s falling lol:** god has blessed me once again

********

**james:** who’s dog is it tho

********

**sky’s falling lol:** idk but we can’t just leave it here

********

**sky’s falling lol:** we should take it to jyp and make it the company’s mascot

********

**james:** first smart thing to come out of your mouth

********

**james:** but yaas!!! what should we name it

********

**sky’s falling lol:** im jessie, your james, and kevin’s meowth from team rocket

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** rocket

********

**james:** what a dog rocket is

********

**james:** ill love her forever

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** how are we gonna take her into denny’s

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** cause we here

********

**sky’s falling lol:** it’s like 3 nobody’s gonna ask

********

**james:** true

********

**james:** let us eat our hearts out

********

**james:** and my bank account

********

**sky’s falling lol:** eat

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** eat

********

**james:** “singing doesn’t get you good money” they said

********

**james:** well they were right

********

**sky’s falling lol:** preach

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** preach

********

**sky’s falling lol:** and now for her majesty’s speech

********

**james:** ahem

********

**james:** what do we want

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** pancakes

********

**sky’s falling lol:** pancakes

********

**james:** when do we want them

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** now 

********

**sky’s falling lol:** now

********

**sky’s falling lol:** i l o v e denny’s

********

**sky’s falling lol:** god’s one true blessing

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** besides rocket

********

**james:** rockets the best

********

**james:** best pup in the world

********

**sky’s falling lol:** i’d die for her

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** s a m e

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** fuck the popo’s coming towards us

********

**sky’s falling lol:** we don’t look drunk or high do we

********

**james:** no but we do have an adorable dog

********

**sky’s falling lol:** hell yeah we do

********

**james:** lets use kevin as a decoy

********

**sky’s falling lol:** let us

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** only because he’s hot

********

**james:** the officers not even that hot

********

**sky’s falling:** kevin’s blushing

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** no i’m not

********

**james:** the police officer asked kevin on a date

********

**sky’s falling lol:** james said no 

********

**sky’s falling lol:** “he’s in a committed relationship”

********

**sky’s falling lol:** “with who? eric nam?”

********

**sky’s falling lol:** “spot on dummy”

********

**james:** he’s so red

********

**james:** its hilarious

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** hate you guys

********

**james:** you love us

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** maybe

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** but i love the dog more

********

**sky’s falling lol:** don’t we all

********

**james:** we’re at jyp’s

********

**sky’s falling lol:** knock knock knock knock on my door

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** he opened the door 

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** not as shocked as i thought he’d be but explainable

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** he noticed rocket

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** he just went soft

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** everyone loves dogs

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** jae and jimin are convincing jyp to keep rocket as jyps mascot

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** he’s slowing caving

********

**james:** welcome rocket to jyp entertainment

********

**sky’s falling lol:** rocket.jpeg

********

**james:** what a cutie

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** i call the dog for tonight

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** y’all have s/o’s you can cuddle

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** i want to cuddle the dog

********

**sky’s falling lol:** reasonable

********

**james:** ^^^

********

**james:** we’ll get you with eric just you wait

********

**no.1 nampyeon:** james n o

********

**james:** james y e s

********

********

_[ **james** changed **no.1 nampyeon** ’s name to **kevin nam** ]_

_[ **james** changed **eRIc** ’s name to **eric woo** ]_

****  
****  
**sky’s falling lol:**

gay

_[ **james** changed **sky’s falling lol** ’s name to **jae♡** ]_

_[ **james** changed **who’s brian** ’s name to **brian♡** ]_

**kevin nam:** you had that coming bro  


 **jae♡:** i know bro, i know 

********

**james:** my works done here

********

**james:** goodnight!

********

**jae♡:** night

********

**kevin nam:** sleep well, jimin

********

**jae♡:** my work isn’t done tho

********

********

_[ **jae♡** changed **james** ’ name to **yerin’s boo** ]_

****  
****  
**kevin nam:**

n i c e

_[9:24]_

**eric woo:** what a dog  


 **eric woo:** wait

********

**eric woo:** eric woo??? what???

********

**brian♡:** you’re gay

********

**brian♡:** kevin’s gay

********

**brian♡:** just be gay together smh

********

****

********

_[ **brian♡** changed the chat name to **gay** ]_

********

****  
****  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just really like denny’s and dogs


	3. oh my... jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **krist:** oh g o d
> 
> **krist:** yerin’s a goddess
> 
> **jae♡:** im a devoted christian but that’s a very true statement
> 
> **jimin’s honey:** oh jae! you’re too kind!
> 
> **brian♡:** i wouldn’t even mind if you left me for her babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m thinking about doing a short chapter with everyone and than a long chapter with just a few people in it so expect a long chapter next time!
> 
> (i might add the bros from seventeen,,, if i ever learn their personalities oops)
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[13:47]_

**rm:** it halloween

 **jae♡:** it halloween

**brian♡:** it halloween

**krist:** it halloween

**big daddy:** it halloween

**llama:** it halloween

**eric woo:** it halloween

**kevin nam:** it halloween

**marked:** it halloween

**jack your wang:** it halloween

**sammy:** it halloween

**yerin’s boo:** it halloween

**yerins boo:** w a i t

**brian♡:** what’s a boyfriend? i don’t have one

**jae♡:** b a b e

_[ **jae♡** added **yerin(✿´ ꒳ ` )** to **gay** ]_

**yerin’s boo:** you dirty man

 **jae♡:** i know

**yerin(✿´ ꒳ ` ):** baby !!!! 

**yerin(✿´ ꒳ ` ):** i love you so much!!!

**yerin(✿´ ꒳ ` ):** i want matching users now !!!

_[ **yerin’s boo** changed **yerin(✿´ ꒳ ` )** ’s name to **jimin’s honey** ]_

**yerin’s boo:** there you go honey

 **jimin’s honey:** your name should have baby in it!

_[ **jimin’s honey** changed **yerin’s boo** ’s name to **yerin’s baby** ]_

**jimin’s honey:** there! cute just like you!

 **jack your wang:** that was the cutest thing ive ever seen

**jack your wang:** cuter than markipoo

**jimin’s honey:** oh! i’m so sorry!! i haven’t introduced myself

**jimin’s honey:** hello, i’m yerin! nice to meet you!

**yerin’s baby:** if you make her cry i will kill you

**jimin’s honey:** you can’t just say that baby! say sorry ｡･ﾟﾟ･( >д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡

**yerin’s baby:** im…. sorry

**jae♡:** oh

**kevin nam:** my

**eric woo:** god

**rm:** what???

**sammy:** ^^^

**big daddy:** she’s never apologetic

**sammy:** ahhh thank you!!!

**marked:** im sh00k

**brian♡:** i’ve known jimin since i’ve known jae (that’s a long time) and i’ve n e v e r seen her act this way

**krist:** oh g o d

**krist:** yerin’s a goddess

**jae♡:** im a devoted christian but that’s a very true statement

**jimin’s honey:** oh jae! you’re too kind!

**brian♡:** i wouldn’t even mind if you left me for her babe

**llama:** this is… shocking

**rm:** this must be a big deal

**sammy:** i’ve known for five minutes and i already understand better than you smh

**yerin’s baby:** to calm y’all’s tits

**yerin’s baby:** im adding someone

**yerin’s baby:** they are young, so be careful what you say around them

_[ **yerin’s baby** added **bamuel** to **gay** ]_

**jack your wang:** jimin he’s only fifteen and you’re corrupting him

 **yerin’s baby:** no you are, you fool

**bamuel:** hi!! i’m samuel!!! i hope to become friends with you all!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> save samuel guys
> 
>  
> 
> twitter


	4. Cali vs Everywhere Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fucking deleted i hate my fucking life god dammit i just want to have nice things smh

_{gay}  
[3:16]_

**jae♡:** sungjin started yelling at me to go to sleep

 **jae♡:** he thought i was drunk because i started screaming about my love, cali, the best place in north america

 **brian♡:** i wanted to strangle you tbh

 **brian♡:** still do

 **bamuel:** kinky

 **krist:** who the fuck taught my son that

 **krist:** come out and fight me bitch

 **bamuel:** you did

 **krist:** shit 

**eric woo:** you fucker

 **bamuel:** i won’t say it again!

 **llama:** my son, so smol and pure

 **krist:** hold up

 **krist:** did jae say that cali was the best place in north america

 **eric woo** pulled out a receipt!  
_jae♡: he thought i was drunk because i started screaming about my love, cali, the best place in north america_

 **llama:** can’t say he’s wrong

 **sammy:** ditto

 **brian♡:** that’s because y’all from cali

 **kevin nam:** get someone not from cali to say it

 **eric woo:** cali sucks 

**kevin nam:** betrayed by my very own

 **jae♡:** same man rip

_[ **krist** added **young leo** to **gay** ]_

**young leo:** cali sucks

 **krist:** facts

 **bamuel:** hansol!

 **young leo:** samuel!

_[ **kevin nam** added **jisus** to **gay** ]_

**kevin nam:** you have your reinforcements we have ours

 **jisus:** cali is amazing!!!!

 **jisus:** hi samuel!!!

 **bamuel:** hi joshua!!!!

_[ **llama** changed their name to **team cali** ]_

_[ **krist** changed their name to **team not cali** ]_

**team not cali:** what leonardo dicaprio says is true and he said cali sucks smh

 **young leo:** smh

 **brian♡:** smh

 **eric woo:** smh

 **team cali:** i call bullshit on you

 **jae♡:** i second

 **bamuel:** third!!

 **kevin nam:** fourth

 **jisus:** fifth!

 **brian♡:** y’all trippin

 **jae♡:** i can’t believe my own boyfriend

_[ **jae♡** changed his name to **single** ]_

**single:** smh

 **kevin nam:** god save your marriage

_[ **god** has entered the chat]_

**gay:** saved

_[ **god** has left the chat]_

**eric woo:** only my god

 **jisus:** god is real 

**jisus:** cali is still better!!

 **young leo:** why

 **single:** it houses lots of culturally diverse people and people there don’t judge for race, religion, creed or sexual orientation and...

_[cut for length]_

**team not cali:** cali wants to make itself an independent country doesn’t that seem a little selfish hmm

 **young leo:** yes very much

 **team cali:** we have LA

 **eric woo:** we have everything in north america that isn’t in cali like

 **team not cali:** vegas baby

 **young leo:** the big apple

 **brian♡:** florida

 **eric woo:** niagara falls

 **brian♡:** nasa

 **young leo:** the good stuff

 **kevin nam:** okay we GET IT

 **bamuel:** they make a compelling argument

 **single:** samuel you wouldn’t!

 **bamuel:** im sorry!!

 **single:** im going to bed smh

 **brian♡:** i’ll go with the big baby

 **team not cali:** im going too lol

 **team cali:** im gonna go eat that dinner

 **eric woo:** you want to come over peach

 **kevin nam:** 10 minutes

 **bamuel:** gay

 **jisus:** gay

 **young leo:** gay

 **jisus:** goodnight!!!

 **bamuel:** night !!!!

 **bamuel:** he’s gone han

 **young leo:** g r e a t

_[ **bamuel** changed their name to ***inhales*** ]_

_[ **young leo** changed their name to **you** ]_

_[ **you** changed **jisus** ’ name to **would not** ]_

_[ **you** changed **single** ’s name to **believe** ]_

_[ **you** changed **eric woo** ’s name to **your eyes** ]_

_[ **you** changed **yerin’s baby** ’s name to **if** ]_

_[ **you** changed **brian♡** ‘s name to **ten million** ]_

_[ **you** changed **jimin’s honey** ’s name to **fireflies** ]_

_[ **you** changed **team cali** ’s name to **lit** ]_

_[ **you** changed **team not cali** ’s name to **up** ]_

_[ **you** changed **marked** ’s name to **the** ]_

_[ **you** changed **sammy** ’s name to **world** ]_

_[ **you** changed **big daddy** ’s name to **as** ]_

_[ **you** changed **jack your wang** ’s name to **i** ]_

_[ **you** changed **kevin nam** ’s name to **fell** ]_

_[ **you** changed **rm** ’s name to **asleep** ]_

***inhales*:** you’re so evil han

 **you:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_{8:46}_

**would not:** i figured

 **i:** You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread (thread, thread)  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)  
Leave my door open just a crack  
Please take me away from here  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
Please take me away from here  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
Please take me away from here  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep  
To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell (said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar)  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)  
I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems (when I fall asleep)

 **your eyes:** i fucking hate this family

 **fell:** don’t we all

 **up:** i regret my life

 **you:** chogiWA

 **up:** danbeone neukkyeo neol hannibe chijeucheoreom jibeoneoeul teda hyanggil matgo saekkal eummihago wainboda uahage jabameogeul teda Ah geureonde baltobe himi ppajeo immatkkaji eu eopseojeo hokshi naega apeun geonga byeongirado geollin geoni  
(Yeah keunil natji) Hey jeongshin charyeo  
eojjeoda inganege mameul ppaetgyeo beoryeonna  
(geunyeon hannip georippunirago)  
Hey hwak mureo geudaeum mak mak heundeureo jeongshin ilke Hey ja an hae bon seutaillo  
jeo keun boreumttari jigi jeone haechiweora  
geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
geobuhal su eopshi gangnyeolhan  
i neukkime ppajeo beoryeo nareul nwasseo  
nan dansunhan ge joa nae soge sumeo itteon geoshi jigeum nuntteosseo geunyeol jom bwa gongpoe ppajeo nunape shichueisheon ihae motae motae jeo deoreoun neukdae nomi gyeolguk nal jabameokketji geuge aninde sarange ppajin geomnida neomu areumda-areumda-areumdaun geudae nae nima nae nima nae nima Whoo nareul duryeoweo duryeoweo duryeoweo ma (Aha)  
naneun teukbyeolhan teukbyeolhan teukbyeolhan Wolf geudael saranghan saranghan saranghan Wolf nege nuni meon nuni meon nuni meon Wolf  
Hey hwak mureo geudaeum mak mak heundeureo jeongshin ilke Hey ja an hae bon seutaillo jeo keun boreumttari jigi jeone haechiweora geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
neol mot kkeunkesseo keunil nasseo (Oh woah)  
neol mot kkeunkesseo keunil nasseo (Yeah yeah)  
jeo noran dari nareul nollyeo neol gajil su eopdago  
nan geunyang geochin yasuinde geuttan mal hal kkeomyeon kkeojeo piryohadamyeon nal bakkweo geunyeol jeolttae bonael suga eopseo geobuhal su eopshi gangnyeolhan i neukkime ppajeo beoryeo nareul nwasseo inan dansunhan ge joa nae soge sumeo itteon geoshi jigeum nuntteosseo geobuhal su eopshi gangnyeolhan  
(Hey hwak mureo)  
i neukkime ppajeo beoryeo nareul nwasseo  
(geudaeum mak mak heundeureo jeongshin ilke) nan dansunhan ge joa  
(Hey ja an hae bon seutaillo) nae soge sumeo itteon geoshi jigeum nuntteosseo geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo (Yeah yeah)  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo  
geurae Wolf naega Wolf awoo  
(Ah saranghaeyo) nan neukdaego neon minyeo

 **you:** : )

 **would not:** im telling mom smh

 **you:** smh

 **would not:** smh

 **believe:** smh

 **your eyes:** smh

 **if:** smh

 **ten million:** smh

 **fireflies:** smh

 **lit:** smh

 **up:** smh

 **the:** smh

 **world:** smh

 **as:** smh

 **i:** smh

 **fell:** smh

 **asleep:** smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell how much i hate myself


	5. I don’t Get it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **general wang:** thanks babe
> 
>  **woo:** i still don’t get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually didn’t copy and paste that i know it by heart are you proud of me
> 
> (if you haven’t noticed i’m not very consistent with all my editing skills)
> 
> also i read all the comment on every fic i have i just don’t comment back because it’s messes with my head but thank you all so much!!! i really appreciate it!!
> 
> un-beta’ed (edit: i edited)

_{gay}  
[2:14]_

**sm hater:** oh fuck

 **sm hater:** who’s who

 **middle man:** shiiitttt

 **if:** fuck you vernon

 **you:** (✿´ ꒳ ` )

_[ **you** changed their name to **vermont** ]_

_[ **if** changed their name to **jimes** ]_

_[ **lit** changed their name to **where’s my chest** ]_

_[ **marked** changed their name to **curry** ]_

_[ **i** changed their name to **general wang** ]_

_[ ***inhales*** changed their name **pure** ]_

_[ **world** changed their name to **roses** ]_

_[ **fell** changed their name to **nam** ]_

_[ **your eyes** changed their name to **woo** ]_

_[ **ten million** changed their name to **youngk** ]_

_[ **as** changed their name to **tae’s** ]_

_[ **fireflies** changed their name to **!!!** ]_

_[ **single** changed their name to **LA baby** ]_

_[ **would not** changed their name to **jesus** ]_

**jesus:** vernon you best watch out

 **jesus:** ya snake

 **vermont:** im just a state in the u.s.

 **vermont:** don’t bash me

 **tae’s:** fuck off

 **LA baby:** oooooo

 **LA baby:** matthews’s getting some

 **roses:** pretends to be shocked

 **curry:** gay

 **roses:** gay

 **LA baby:** gay

 **sm hater:** gay

 **jimes:** gay

 **pure:** gay

 **!!!:** gay

 **youngk:** gay

 **where’s my chest:** gay

 **nam:** gay

 **woo:** gay

 **middle man:** gay

 **jesus:** gay

 **vermont:** gay

 **general wang:** gay

 **woo:** what even is that name 

**general wang:** it’s an inside joke

 **curry:** let's get down to business to defeat the huns did they send me daughters when i asked for sons you’re the saddest bunch i’ve ever meet but you can bet before we’re through mister i’ll make a man out of you

tranquil as a forest but on fire within once you find your center you are sure to win you’re a spineless pale pathetic lot and you haven’t got a clue somehow i’ll make a man out of you

i’m never gonna catch my breath say goodbye to those who knew me boy was i a fool in school for cutting gym this guy’s got them scared to breath hope he does see right through me now i really wish that i knew how to swim

be a man you must be swift as the coursing river  
be a man with all the force of a great typhoon be a man with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark dark of the moon

time is racing towards us till the huns arrive heed my every warning and you might survive you’re unsuited for the rage of war so pack up go home youre through how could i make a man out of you

be a man you must be swift as the coursing river  
be a man with all the force of a great typhoon be a man with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark dark of the moon

be a man you must be swift as the coursing river  
be a man with all the force of a great typhoon be a man with all the strength of a raging fire mysterious as the dark dark of the moon

 **general wang:** thanks babe

 **woo:** i still don’t get it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> general wangs an inside joke you’d have to be there to get it


	6. Teenagers smh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woo:** why are they like this
> 
>  
> 
> **nam pulled out a receipt!**  
>  _pure: im a teenager what’d you expect_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy i’m lazy and also just so y’all i might not be in the best writing mood for about the next 12 weeks or so cause i’m the im the writing unit for my gifted program yayyy!!! i get to write a whole chapter every week!!!
> 
> no thanks
> 
> sorry if this chap offends anyone i love everyone when they don’t piss me off
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[9:13]_

**vermont:** who want to go watch the fight behind waffle house and send memes to the chat

 **pure:** me!

 **vermont:** greats lets go

 **vermont:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 **pure:** dang it hansol

 **pure:** you’re too young to be cussing like that smh

 **vermont:** you’re not my mom

 **pure:** im not sending you any memes until you apologize and get your act together

 **vermont:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 **vermont:** you’re not my mom

 **pure:** well then i’m turning around this car

 **pure:** no waffle house for you 

**vermont:** damnit why don’t you ever think about me

 **pure:** why don’t you ever stop cursing

 **vermont:** i guess i don’t have any freedom

 **vermont:** is it because i’m mixed

 **pure:** smh if anyone doesn’t have freedom it’s me little man

 **pure:** half white half korean smh

 **vermont:** you’re white too right

 **vermont:** if you’re spanish then your ancestors were from spain

 **vermont:** spain is in europe and anyone descending from europe is caucasian

 **vermont:** caucasian is a white person mom

 **pure:** sounds like something a white person would say

 **pure:** oh wait you are white

 **vermont:** dAMmIT

 **vermont:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

 **pure:** im pulling over

 **vermont:** is it because of the accident

 **pure:** no i’m done and imma beat you up

 **vermont:** i thought you were pure

 **pure:** im a teenager what’d you expect

 **vermont:** a young teenager smh get in your lane mixed teenager

 **pure:** you’re a mixed teenager too

 **vermont:** fuck

 **pure:** s i g h

 **pure:** get back in the car

 **vermont:** why

 **pure:** who else is going to get a video of the fight at waffle house

 **vermont:** oh my

 **vermont:** drive man !!!!

 **vermont:** while he’s driving…

 **vermont:** According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Ooming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Oan you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's. Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college. I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No, I'm not going. Everybody knows, sting someone, you die. Don't waste it on a squirrel. Such a hothead. I guess he could have just gotten out of the way. I love this incorporating an amusement park into our day. That's why we don't need vacations. Boy, quite a bit of pomp... under the circumstances. - Well, Adam, today we are men. - We are! - Bee-men. - Amen! Hallelujah! Students, faculty, distinguished bees, please welcome Dean Buzzwell. Welcome, New Hive Oity graduating class of… ...9:15. That concludes our ceremonies. And begins your career at Honex Industries! Will we pick our job today? I heard it's just orientation. Heads up! Here we go. Keep your hands and antennas inside the tram at all times. - Wonder what it'll be like? - A little scary. Welcome to Honex, a division of Honesco and a part of the Hexagon Group. This is it! Wow. Wow. We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life. Honey begins when our valiant Pollen Jocks bring the nectar to the hive. Our top-secret formula is automatically color-corrected, scent-adjusted and bubble-contoured into this soothing sweet syrup with its distinctive golden glow you know as... Honey! - That girl was hot. - She's my cousin! - She is? - Yes, we're all cousins. - Right. You're right. - At Honex, we constantly strive to improve every aspect of bee existence. These bees are stress-testing a new helmet technology. - What do you think he makes? - Not enough. Here we have our latest advancement, the Krelman. - What does that do? - Oatches that little strand of honey that hangs after you pour it. Saves us millions. Oan anyone work on the Krelman? Of course. Most bee jobs are small ones. But bees know that every small job, if it's done well, means a lot. But choose carefully because you'll stay in the job you pick for the rest of your life. The same job the rest of your life? I didn't know that. What's the difference? You'll be happy to know that bees, as a species, haven't had one day off in 27 million years…

_[cut for length]_

__

_[12:34]_

**woo:** we leave the kids alone and this is what happens

 **woo:** memes

 **nam:** honey it’s okay

 **woo:** it’s not okay kevin i’m dying i can’t take this anymore

 **woo:** why are they like this

**nam pulled out a receipt!**  
_pure: im a teenager what’d you expect_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment “waffles” if you were disappointed in vernon’s memes i know i was


	7. the strangest thing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **!!!:** if i were straight i’d totally be in love with steve harrington

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol read this to the end it’s great
> 
> also this is a spoiler free zone/minor spoilers that don’t really tell the plot, just interesting stuff i thought was important, but not to the plot so read at own risk!
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[22:14]_

**!!!:** if i were straight i’d totally be in love with steve harrington

 **LA baby:** i am

**woo:** same

**tae’s:** same

**vermont:** same

**where’s my chest:** same

**jimes:** same

**sm hater:** same

**curry:** same

**nam:** same

**jesus:** same

**pure:** same

**middle man:** same

**roses:** same

**youngk:** same

**general wang:** i love steve harrington so much. he’s the real og and the best mom friends and dad friend and big brother. he’d do anything for his kids and i honestly think that is the best character development and i know he can’t get over…

_[cut for length]_

**kermit:** i know right he’s my favorite,,, even season one  
**this message was unsent. would you like to try again? yes _no_**

**youngk:** big mood

**roses:** I love you too much  
To live without you loving me back  
I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much

I live for your touch  
I whisper your name night after night  
I love you too much  
There's only one feeling and I know it's right  
I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much

Heaven knows your name I've been  
Praying to have you 

 

Come here by my side  
Without you a part of me's missing  
Just to make you my own I will fight

I know I belong  
When I sing this song  
There's love above love and it's ours  
Cause I love you too much

I love you too much!

I love you too much  
Heaven's my witness and this is a fact  
You live in my soul  
Your heart is my goal  
There's love above love and it's mine  
Cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's yours  
Cause I love you  
There's love above love and it's ours  
If you love me  
As much

**roses:** how i feel when i see steve in the scene

**nam pulled out a receipt!**  
_youngk: you’re gay_

**where’s my chest:** obama approves of this

_[ **god** entered the chat]_

**god:** steve harrington is the best

_[ **god** has left the chat]_

**jesus:** wait

 **sm hater:** what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is god really obama? find out next time...!


	8. everyone’s loves the magic house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **general wang:** detective wang
> 
> **woo:** detective nam
> 
> **where’s my chest:** detective liu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don’t know what the magic house is, it’s a place where kids go to have fun in a sensory learning environment but omg it’s sooooo fun like i’m old and i love it lol and apparently there’s only one and that’s where i live
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[19:17]_

**where’s my chest:** i can’t believe i’m at the magic house with two shits

 **general wang:** im not a shit

**woo:** seconded

**where’s my chest:** i’ll bet you up the beanstalk

**general wang:** no you won’t smh

**woo:** im climbing the stairs smh i’ll win

**woo:** spoiler: i won

**where’s my chest:** you cheated smh

**general wang:** detective wang

**woo:** detective nam

**where’s my chest:** detective liu

**woo:** let’s solve that mystery

**general wang:** this is fucking hard like seriously??? paintings???? how do they expect little kids to do this if i can’t :///

**woo:** i figured it out

**woo:** let’s go im the secret passage

**where’s my chest:** my favorite

**general wang:** slide!

**where’s my chest:** slide!

**woo:** slide!

**woo:** bubble room

**general wang:** i fucking love the bubble room

**where’s my chest:** everyone loves the bubble room

**woo:** The sun must set  
At the end of every day  
And the curtain must fall  
At the end of every play  
And every little bubble ever blown  
Must someday pop

Like presents on Christmas day  
It doesn't seem to stay  
Or a cheese souffle  
It doesn't last all day

I will try  
Again (try again)  
To blow a bubble (to blow a bubble)  
That will last all day  
(To blow a bubble that will last all day)

**woo:** for the children

**where’s my chest:** thank you 

**general wang:** Call it magic  
Call it true  
Call it magic  
When I'm with you  
And I just got broken  
Broken into two  
Still I call it magic  
When I'm next to you

And I don't, and I don't, and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

Ooooh ooh ooh

Call it magic  
Cut me into two  
And with all your magic  
I disappear from view  
And I can't get over  
Can't get over you  
Still I call it magic  
You're such a precious jewel

And I don't, and I don't and I don't, and I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't  
No, I don't,  
It's true  
I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't, no, I don't want anybody else but you

Wanna fall  
I fall so far  
I wanna fall  
I fall so hard  
And I call it magic  
And I call it true  
I call it magic

Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooh ooh

And if you were to ask me  
After all that we've been through  
Still believe in magic?  
Oh yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Yes I do  
Oh yes I do  
Of course I do

**general wang:** for the adults

**woo:** thanks bitch

**where’s my chest:** you are like two shut up

_[21:56]_

**woo:** im tired

 **general wang:** Is The Magic House designed for a specific age level?  
The Magic House is fun for everyone! Toddlers enjoy For Baby  & Me, an exhibit area inspired by nursery rhymes. Preschoolers love Wonder Works, an area designed especially for younger children to explore the wonders of the world around them. Children ages five to 11 especially like the Children’s Village, a kid-sized community with a market, pet clinic, bank, library, garage and even a fishing pond.

Older children enjoy Can You Solve the Mystery?, where they become detectives to solve an art forgery crime; and the Star-Spangled Center, a civic education center with a courtroom, legislative chamber and the Oval Office, where any kid can be president.

When is the best time to visit The Magic House?  
Any time is a great time to visit The Magic House! On weekends and in the summer, afternoons after 2:00 pm are usually the least crowded. During the school year, the Museum is closed to the public on Mondays and on weekday mornings to accommodate school field trip programs. On school days, special areas of the Museum open at 10:30 am for preschoolers and their special adults.

How long is a visit?  
The duration of a visit to The Magic House varies depending on the ages of the children. Most families allow two to four hours to visit but are welcome to stay the entire day.

What do your preschool hours mean during the school year?  
On school days, special areas of the Museum open at 10:30 am for preschoolers and their special adults. The entire Museum opens at noon.

Where can I park?  
Parking at The Magic House is free and available in the large lot behind the Museum. During the summer and on weekends, additional parking is available at Nipher Middle School located south of the Museum and Concordia Lutheran Church across Kirkwood Road.

Is food service available?  
The Museum’s Picnic Basket Cafe offers a wide selection of healthy and delicious sandwiches, soups and salads, as well as wholesome snacks, sides and beverages. The kids’ menu includes a child-sized sandwich on whole wheat bread with an apple, yogurt or chips and a drink.

Click here to download our menu!

Can I bring my own food into the Museum? Are picnic facilities available?  
Families can bring food to the Museum’s outdoor Garden Pavilion and Waterfall Patio. These facilities are available on a first come, first serve basis. Outside food is not allowed within the Museum or Picnic Basket Cafe. Families are also welcome to leave for lunch and return the same day with a Magic House admission sticker.

Are strollers allowed?  
Visitors are welcome to bring strollers to The Magic House. Please note that the Museum does not rent strollers. Elevators and ramps are located throughout the Museum to accommodate strollers and wheelchairs.

How do I schedule a birthday party?  
Reservations can be made online or by calling us at xxx-xxx-xxxx. Please visit the Birthday Parties section for additional details.

How do I purchase a membership?  
Memberships can be purchased online. Please visit the Membership section.

Does The Magic House offer programs for Scouts?  
We offer special overnight Camp-Ins just for scouts! Please see our Camp-Ins section for additional details.

Scouts can also earn badges on their own during a visit to The Magic House during public hours, all without a reservation. See our badge opportunities below.

Bear Cub Scout Badges  
Tiger Cub Scouts  
Webelo Scout Badges  
Wolf Cub Badges  
Brownie Badges  
Junior Badges  
We are interested in making a donation or contribution to The Magic House, who should we contact?  
Thank you for considering a gift to The Magic House. There are many ways to give. To learn more, visit our Support the Museum section or contact the Development Office xxx-xxx-xxxx.

How do I request a donation from The Magic House for a charity?  
The Magic House considers donation requests from 501(c)(3) nonprofit organizations whose work is to enhance the lives of children. Please visit the Request a Donation page.

Is The Magic House accessible?  
All floors of the Museum are accessible. In addition to elevators and ramps throughout the building, we offer additional accessible entrances at the Emerson Education Center and Members Entrance, located closest to accessible parking spaces.

Is admission good for an entire day?  
Yes! Your admission is good for the entire day. Families are welcome to leave and return the same day with a Magic House admission sticker.

Are there any exhibits in the Museum that require an additional fee?  
All exhibits are included with admission. You have all-day access to every exhibit in the Museum.

There are additional items available for purchase within the Museum such as souvenir photos and food and beverage.

Are there any days where the Museum offers free or discounted admission?  
The Magic House hosts Emerson Free Family Nights on the third Friday of every month. Thanks to the support of Emerson, this event offers free admission to families (up to two adults and four of their own children) from 5:30 to 9:00 pm. Due to capacity regulations, space is limited and reentry is not allowed.

The Museum also offers a special program on the first Friday of the month called xx. xxxxx xxxxxxxx’s Hospital Fit Kid: Free Kid. During this event series, children under 12 can earn free admission. Visit our events page for details.

The Magic House also offers a group rate as well as discounted admission for military families. Visit the Plan A Visit section of the website for additional details.

Can I purchase passes to give as a gift?  
Yes! You are welcome to purchase passes on your next visit or you may purchase online and they will be mailed to you. Purchase passes online now.

**general wang:** if you want to visit the magic house here’s what you need to know

**where’s my chest:** go stem!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhahahahhaa


	9. redveluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _[ **sm hater** added **wendy’s** to **gay** ]_   
> 
> 
> **jimes:** stan queens
> 
> **wendy’s:** lol thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be short but clearly it isnt ahahaha
> 
> lol something might be out on my youtube later
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[13:36]_

_[ **sm hater** added **wendy’s** to **gay** ]_

**jimes:** stan queens

 **wendy’s:** lol thanks

**sm hater:** canada

**wendy’s:** canada

**roses:** Lalalalala Lalalala  
Lalalalal Lalalala  
It’s a sunny and relaxing holiday  
I’m wearing my pretty, white dress  
I left the house while humming  
Lalalalala Lalalala

You’re looking at me, staring at me  
The moment I captivated your heart  
My trembling voice is like drums in your heart  
The twinkling sound of a bell rings

Lalalalala Lalalala  
Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala

Please give me that sweet taste, ice cream cake  
With a flavor that fits this special day  
The ice cream that’s on my mouth  
Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me  
It’s so tasty come and chase me,  
I can’t hold it in I scream, You scream  
Gimme that, Gimme that Ice Cream

Oh Vanilla chocolate honey with a cherry on top  
I’ll show you different things every day, only to you  
More variety than the rainbow reflected in the fountain  
I’ll be pulled even more by you, who draws out my love

Take me and go, hurry and go  
Put me on a small scooter  
My hands that wrap around your waist  
Your heart will pound even after the day has passed

Lalalalala Lalalala Lalalalala

Please give me that sweet taste, ice cream cake  
With a flavor that fits this special day  
The ice cream that’s on my mouth  
Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me  
It’s so tasty come and chase me,  
I can’t hold it in I scream, You scream  
Gimme that, Gimme that Ice Cream

I Scream, You Scream  
Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream  
I Scream, You Scream  
Gimme that, Gimme That

Pops, it’s melting in my mouth, Putting so much in  
That it’ll feel like my mouth is melting down  
Baby boy, other guys don’t know anything,  
You’re so fine so only wear clothes  
That don’t make you stand out  
Never get me wrong my boo,  
I have no interest in that bag  
From boring Mon-Wed, Thurs Man I wanna pass  
Your look toward me, I see some good vibes  
It’s a good feeling when my eyes meet yours

Gimme That, Gimme That, Gimme That  
Gimme That, Gimme That,  
Gimme That Ice Cream

Hurry and give me that soft taste, ice cream cake  
I’ll light the candles as I only wait for you  
In my warm heart, ice cream cake  
Kiss me before it melts  
It’s so tasty, come and chase me  
Your lips are sweetly melting, I’m closing my eyes

That sweet taste, ice cream cake  
With a flavor that fits this special day  
The ice cream that’s on my mouth  
Makes your heart pound and you’ll come to me  
It’s so tasty come and chase me,  
I can’t hold it in I Scream, You Scream  
Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream

I Scream, You Scream  
Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream  
I Scream, You Scream  
Gimme that, Gimme That, Your lips

**!!!:** Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb  
I’m thinking hard all day because of you  
But I still don’t know what to do with you  
Baby baby baby baby baby you  
Play me play me play me play me play me

Your eyes take my breath away and confuse me  
It makes my rational senses scatter away  
Baby baby baby baby baby you  
Crazy crazy crazy crazy crazy

Like a mannequin,  
everything is so awkward  
I should just act like I do normally  
but whenever I see you, I act so stupid

My eyes, nose, lips,  
even my face, arms, legs, my walk,  
they won’t listen to me  
Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb  
The trembling of my heart,  
my jumping moods,  
I can’t control it  
Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb

Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb

I’ve dreamed of a romantic movie  
But your love always makes my palms sweaty  
Baby baby baby baby baby  
You make me crazy crazy crazy crazy hey

Like a mannequin,  
everything is so awkward  
I should just act like I do normally  
but whenever I see you, I act so stupid

Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb –

You need to “Beat It”  
That boy Michael Jackson ”Bad”  
I’m not your “Billie Jean”  
Don’t you “Leave Me Alone”  
But you’re so ambiguous, I want “Black Or White”  
I can’t give up on you, my “Man In The Mirror”  
“Why You Wanna Trip On Me”  
You’re too harsh  
Boy, you make me “Scream”  
Why am I like this?  
Well, your “Love really Never Felt So Good”  
It’s so electrifying that it’s like watching the “Thriller”

I can’t escape from you  
I hate you but I don’t  
I wanna be like that unni  
But you keep calling me cute

Like my little brother’s robot,  
everything is so awkward  
What do I do? I think I’m broken,  
I forgot even how to breathe

Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb

My eyes, nose, lips,  
even my face, arms, legs, my walk,  
they won’t listen to me  
Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb  
The trembling of my heart,  
my jumping moods,  
I can’t control it  
Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb

Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb Dumb –  
(Baby~, do~, han moseubi, oh~)

**gangster:** La-la-la-la-la~  
Surrounded by a sharp secret  
Behind a veil  
Deeper and deeper, h-h-hush  
Aiming for your heart now  
This place is the color of a dark night  
Even the shadows get lost

Oh you’re always like, love is game  
You say it’s light and easily enjoyed  
Why do you keep saying these bad things  
Trying to avoid me?

Growing heart b-b-beat  
It’s getting faster  
Not like you, heart b-b-b-beat  
Whenever you see me  
Until the very last moment  
It comes closer and closer, crazy  
The risky aim, Russian Roulette  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
La-la-la-la-la~ (You’re already)  
Heart b-b-b-beat  
Until the very last moment  
You’ll have to trust me  
I’m your sweet Russian Roulette

A dazzling secret  
You can’t turn away from it anymore  
I’ll p-p-push your button  
Accept it now  
So your heart can be filled with me  
You’ll look for me even when you’re dreaming

Oh you still say, love is game  
You tell me but you’re voice is shaking  
Past the playful eyes  
I see you, not knowing what to do

Growing heart b-b-beat  
It’s getting faster  
Not like you, heart b-b-b-beat  
Whenever you see me  
Until the very last moment  
It comes closer and closer, crazy  
The risky aim, Russian Roulette  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
La-la-la-la-la~ (You’re already)  
Heart b-b-b-beat  
Until the very last moment  
You’ll have to trust me  
I’m your sweet Russian Roulette

You never had this deep of a dream before  
My heart and this night makes this game flicker  
You can’t control

Growing heart b-b-beat  
It’s getting faster  
About to explode, heart b-b-b-beat  
I’ll hold onto the key  
Until the very last moment  
It comes closer and closer, crazy  
The risky aim, Russian Roulette  
Ah-ah-ah-yeah  
La-la-la-la-la~ (You’re already)  
Heart b-b-b-beat  
It’s already engraved in you, can’t take it out  
Deeper in your heart  
I’m your sweet Russian Roulette

Growing heart b-b-beat  
It’s getting faster  
La-la-la-la-la~  
Growing heart b-b-beat  
It’s getting faster  
La-la-la-la-la~  
Heart b-b-b-beat

**youngk:** Yeah alright 1, 2  
Confidently lift your head and look at me  
Of course, rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie boy  
I like you, every time I see you, you’re my type  
Of course, rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie boy ha!

Your presence is so big  
I can’t even doubt my feelings for a second  
I’m pretending to enjoy this, haha I’m trying to laugh  
But even the way I talk turns into ice when I’m in front of you

You suddenly came into my life  
Already putting me in danger, bewitching me  
I even memorized  
your number in one try, why?  
Why do you keep shaking me up?  
Come close to me  
Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha!

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

Of course, you’re nicely  
coming closer  
My handsome rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie boy  
Every time I like you more, my heart gets electric  
My handsome rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie boy ha!

Don’t smile when you look at other guys  
As if you’re my boyfriend,  
you got mad at me  
Every morning, you come to pick me up baby  
‘cause you’re worried someone’ll take me away  
All day, you’re cautious baby yeah

I like it, your sharpened eyes  
But we’re still nothing special  
How much longer are you gonna make me wait?  
Come a little closer  
Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha!

You suddenly came into my life  
Already putting me in danger, bewitching me  
I even memorized  
your number in one try, why?  
Why do you keep shaking me up?  
Come close to me  
Yes, that’s right, that’s right, boy ha!

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

I’m getting scared  
So as much as you took my heart  
I’m acting that much colder  
Though you’re getting nervous, uh  
I try to hide it but  
You’re already the star of my heart  
Now all of you  
Keeps twinkling brighter, yeah

Rookie rookie, you’re my  
Rookie rookie rookie  
Rookie rookie, you’re my  
Rookie rookie rookie  
Rookie rookie, you’re my  
Rookie rookie rookie  
Rookie rookie, you’re my  
Rookie rookie rookie

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

Rookie rookie  
My super rookie rookie rookie  
Yes, yes  
That sensual feeling

**wendy’s:** Uhm yeah yah

Oh gosh what a mess (Oh gosh)  
Yeah I tend to go with the flow  
Heh I fall in love again quickly  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I only like new things, it’s sparkling  
Isn’t everyone like that, right?

Peek-A-Boo!  
Because it’s love only when you’ve got butterflies  
(La la la la la)  
All my friends yell at me that I’m such a problem!  
I’m fine fine fine fine fine fine

Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
I’m a fox having fun, that’s me  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo

I said 1, 2, 3!  
Play the game again  
Let’s push the button, rapidly like kung fu  
Don’t be shocked if I start to feel differently in the middle  
Aren’t you attracted to me? Then Excuse me  
Hey call me so we can party all night together  
Restart a game!  
Charge, roll Blanca!

Tonight too (Let’s go!)  
The playground is crowded  
There’s no time to get bored  
(Yeah yeah yeah)  
We go round and round, everyone is the same  
Oh we finally meet eyes

Peek-A-Boo!  
It’s new, is it love  
(La la la la la)  
All my friends yell at me that I’m such a problem!  
I’m fine fine fine fine fine fine  
(Ma Boo-Boo-Boo  
Peek-A-Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo)

Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo

We decided you’re it  
It’s gonna be fun, we’ll let you play with us  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)  
We are gonna play until  
The moon is hanging on the jungle gym  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)

Peek-A-Boo!  
It’s weird, huh you’re a little different  
We stop the game and I take a look at you again  
I’m not scared, I just felt that  
A new story is going to unfold

Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo  
I’m a fox having fun, that’s me  
Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo

We decided you’re it  
It’s gonna be fun, we’ll let you play with us  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)  
We are gonna play until  
The moon is hanging on the jungle gym  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)

We decided you’re it  
It’s gonna be fun, I like you  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)  
We are gonna play a little more until  
The moon is hanging on the jungle gym!  
(Peek-Peek-A-Peek-A-Boo)

Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-A-Boo  
Peek-A-Boo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	10. giving of thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s so short,,, but i guess my note at the end will make up for it
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[12:42]_

**jesus:** its thanksgiving !!!!

 **roses:** bitches

**roses:** so no dialogue or lyrics

**roses:** its time to appreciate

**jesus:** yeah !!!!

**jesus:** i really appreciate all of my members for sticking out for this long because they’re my best friends and i love them, im thankful for my fans because they keep us well fed and full of excitement

**jesus:** i’d also like to thank my family for giving me the chance to live out my dream and for loving me no matter what

**jesus:** i’d also like to thank god for making it my life's mission to comfort and thank people through song,,, it’s my favorite thing to do so thank you

**roses:** im thankful for my band for being the best they could be and my fans for helping us, even if we are a rookie band

**roses:** i’m also thankful for fate for bring me closer to jae and matthew again

**roses:** they are the greatest friends i could ever have and im thankful for all my friends

**roses:** im also thankful for my family with the food they give me and the roof they put over my head

**roses:** im extremely thankful for all of these wonderful people in this chat though because they give me a reason to laugh everyday

**roses:** so thank you

nooo!!! thank you woosung!!!! you’re so sweet!!!!

**roses:** you’re crying aren’t you

**jesus:** i’m sorry!!!!

**roses:** don’t be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ TILL THE END
> 
> i just wanted to say how thankful i am for all of you who read this. it has no plot, it’s not that creative, and it’s short most of the time, but you take the time out of your day to read this and i will forever be thankful. this is a mess and i’m about to cry (not about this about my asshole brother who can’t stop raising his voice) but i might cry because it’s my first thanksgiving without my grandma and i just miss her and writing these makes it seem like she’s still with me because of her wit influence on these and oh god i’ll just stop talking here
> 
> all in all, i’m very thankful for each and every one of you who read my bullshit every day (except my brother cause he’s an asshole) (no he doesn’t read these i just wanted to say that he’s!!! a!!! fucking!!! asshole!!!)


	11. daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **pure:** this is definitely not pg 13
> 
> **sm hater:** no d i p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to know which fanfic your on becaude ahahahahahhaha i hate myself
> 
> and a warm welcome to..... jay park bitches
> 
> un-beta’ed

_{gay}  
[19:47]_

**vermont:** i wish jay park was my daddy

_[ **roses** changed vermont’s name to **jay’s baby** ]_

_[ **gay** added **jparkitrighthere** to **gay** ]_

**jparkitrighthere:** confusing but respectable jae

 **jparkitrighthere:** also seventeen’s wildin

**jparkitrighthere:** ;)

**jay’s baby:** do i regret what i said

**jay’s baby:** not at all

**jay’s baby:** do i love jay park

**jay’s baby:** y e s

**jesus:** shut up

**jesus:** all you ever talk about is him

**jesus:** how you want him to lick you clJABDKFBFN

**pure:** this is definitely not pg 13

**sm hater:** no d i p

**jimes:** jay is pretty hot

**!!!:** you have me,,,, your girlfriend

**jimes:** bisexual culture ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**jay’s baby:** JAY PARK

**jay’s baby:** WILL YOY BE MY DADDY

**jparkitrighthere:** sure baby

**jay’s baby:** OMGOGMW NED

**pure:** kinky

**jesus:** s a m u e l

**pure:** i said what i said smh

**roses:** apologize to your father!!!

**pure:** h e l l n o

**jesus:** what sort of teen, age rebellion is this

**gangster:** hansol

**jparkitrighthere:** oh, hansol?

**gangster:** h a n s o l

_[ **jay’s baby** has left the chat]_

**youngk:** this kids gonna get his ass B E A T

_[ **jparkitrighthere** added **jay’s baby** to the chat]_

**jparkitrighthere:** not so fast baby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not have a daddy kink because i do not like men ahahah


	12. plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **woo**  
>  yeah sex is cool, but have you ever hung out with the best bro kevin woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so before i start i just wanted to say i dont condone any of kevins language in this because it is absolutely disgusting and i love all of them equally <333 i know kevin wouldn’t say this but it was for the sake of the... PLOT
> 
> yeah uhhhhhhh eric and kevin were never dating even if its tagged bc im a bitch
> 
> un-beta’ed

**gay  
[21:46]**

**woo**  
yeah sex is cool, but have you ever hung out with the best bro kevin woo

 **nam**  
wowkwokwkwow

 **jay’s baby**  
i thought were dating

 **jay’s baby**  
but i guess not

 **woo**  
of course not

 **woo**  
we’re just best friends!!

 **pure**  
what about the matching users? the extensive use of babe to each other?

 **woo**  
thats just how kevin displays affection

 **gay**  
oh shit

 **nam**  
jae 

**gay**  
sorh

 **woo**  
kevin you okay???

 **woo**  
did i do smth??

 **nam**  
nah im fine

 **jesus**  
it seems has if you aren’t

 **nam**  
shut the fuck up you wouldnt know anything about me

 **nam**  
you dont know how i feel right now or what is even going on in my head

 **nam**  
stop being so fucking fake and stay out of my life

 **nam**  
because it isn’t fucking yours

 **nam**  
and take your little mixed with you too because he sure as hell isnt korean enough for kpop

**[nam as exited the chat]**

**jimes**  
oh fuck

**[jay’s baby as exited the chat]**

**gay**  
shit shir shit

 **woo**  
guys???? is kevin okay???

 **woo**  
why’d he yell at jisoo and hansol like that

 **youngk**  
you’re gonna have to stay out of this one okay eric?

 **woo**  
fine

 **woo**  
but i want answers

 **woo**  
soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens


	13. its better now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **jimes**  
>  THATS OUR GAY SON LOOK AT HIM
> 
>  **gay**  
>  I SEE HIM EX WIFE 
> 
> **gay**  
>  HES A DOUCHE THO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here it is!!! the second half of the plot!!! with new chats !!! wowi !!! lots of words andmaybeachristmasspecial
> 
> please be my friend im desperate
> 
> un-beta’ed

**acsers + brian  
[21:54]**

**jimes**  
Christopher Thomas Kevin Sunghyun Woo

 **jimes**  
How fucking dare you.

 **jimes**  
You are acting like an immature brat. 

**gay**  
I can’t believe you even said those things. 

**gay**  
Both Hansol, Joshua, and Samuel are humans and they deserve to be treated with respect. And I don’t care if Samuel was barely there, he saw the chat messages.

 **youngk**  
You shouldn’t have taken your gay frustrations out on them anyway because it’s rude.

 **youngk**  
We want you to go make up with Eric first then apologize to Hansol, Joshua, and Samuel because we know you’re reading these. Now go.

 

**private chat to woo  
[21:59]**

**nam**  
eric?

 **woo**  
what do you want.

 **nam**  
im sorry

 **woo**  
you shouldn’t be saying that to me

 **nam**  
i know

 **nam**  
I’m sorry because I’ve been hiding my feelings for you for too long. You kept calling me your “best bro” or “best friend” and I guess I just… blew up.

 **nam**  
And I know there’s no excuse for lashing out at Joshua and Hansol and degrading mixed people so I’m going to apologize to them.

 **nam**  
I just wanted to tell you that I’m in love with you and I don’t care if you aren’t with me. I just needed to get that off my chest.

 **woo**  
i’m in love with you too kevin

 **woo**  
i was just afraid that you didnt like me and that you would want to break our friendship

 **nam**  
well thats dumb

 **woo**  
and degrading mixed people over no communication is dumb

 **nam**  
i’ll apologize now

 

**gay  
[22:07]**

**[jimes added jay’s baby to the chat]**

**[jimes added nam to the chat]**

**nam**  
before you leave let me talk. please.

 **jay’s park**  
fine

 **nam**  
i’m so sorry that i lashed out on you and samuel for being mixed. i was being idiotic and saying stuff like that is never the right answer. you guys are amazing and so good to this world.

 **nam**  
and joshua, i’m sorry for telling you to leave even if you were trying to help me. you’re a kind person and i see now that you were only worried for me.

 **nam**  
i understand if you guys dont trust me anymore but i’ll try to slowly gain it back. thank you for listening and im sorry.

 **pure**  
oh it fine kevin!!! im sorry for questioning you when your clearly not in the right mind… its my fault

 **jay’s baby**  
if we’re using that logic then it’s my fault. sorry i guess. and you’re right. i dont fully trust you anymore. 

**jay’s baby**  
josh is sleeping but he’d probably agree with samuel. 

**jay’s baby**  
but the real question is,, are you gucci with eric now.

 **woo**  
yup,,, he’s my boyfriend

 **jimes**  
THATS OUR GAY SON LOOK AT HIM

 **gay**  
I SEE HIM EX WIFE 

**gay**  
HES A DOUCHE THO

 **youngk**  
good thing he apologized other wise he would have meet my fist smh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love husbands jaehyungparkian with ex wife gay jimin


	14. shorter than jihoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[krist’s display name is now galaxy high]**
> 
>  
> 
>  **llama**  
>  lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short its just,,, my eyes are burning oops,,,,, also short note at the end that might make you all sad

**gay  
[2:03]**

**jparkitrighthere**  
when do y’all get turnt

 **hot canadian**  
i’m always turnt

 **hot canadian**  
also

**[jparkitrighthere’s display name is now vernon’s daddy]**

**vernon’s daddy**  
respectable

 **hot canadian**  
i’m just glad /they/ got their shit together

p **llama**  
fuck that up

 **llama**  
lmao

 **vernon’s daddy**  
i’m sooooo fcking tired but i got soooo much work to do

 **jesus**  
then go to bed

 **jesus**  
god won’t hate you

 **vernon’s daddy**  
thanks, my baby’s brother

 **jesus**  
you are welcome my dude

 **jesus**  
merry christmas

 **hot canadian**  
merry christmas josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so,,, i might end the series after this hits around 20 chapters??? and the others 15??? idk bc i want to make a follow up to my day6 impluse control fic but i just have little motivation so i’d need it all for that.... tell me what you think in the comments
> 
> i sound like a fucking youtuber shit


	15. after so so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy i’m back from the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry i’ve been dead for a long time i’ve been resting so to say but i want love give me love also this is so close 3k im so proud
> 
> also if you follow me on social media i’ll follow back pls i need love

**gay  
[17:54]**

**middle man**  
happy new year to everyone but kris’ mullet

**[middle man’s screen name is now R to the M]**

**galaxy high**  
what did i do to deserve

 **jay’s baby**  
guess you really did baekhyun,, i mean you did get the same hairstyle as him

 **galaxy high**  
fuck exo and fuck baekhyun

 **wendy’s**  
i’m telling junmyeon

 **galaxy high**  
wAIT

 **wendy’s**  
i won’t if you follow @smilelyysol on twitter

 **!!!**  
may i ask why?

 **wendy’s**  
its the author-san

**[!!!’s screen name is now author-san]**

**jimes**  
w h a t

 **author-san**  
get out you aren’t in this chapter

**[gangster’s screen name is now forbidden snack]**

**pure**  
T I D E P O D S

 **roses**  
SAMUEL NO

 **pure**  
SAMUEL YES

**[roses’ screen name is now old sam]**

**[pure’s screen name is now young sam]**

**old sam**  
the disrespect

 **old sam**  
but can we talk about how our dear matthew not only has juicy muscles, but can also do gymnastics

**[tae’s’ screen name is now gym(nast) rat]**

**gym(nast) rat**  
uhhhhhhh no

 **jesus**  
that’s fucking hot as shit

 **jay’s baby**  
did you just cuss

**[jesus’ screen name is now are you sane]**

**are you sane**  
refer to my screen name

 **youngk**  
why is this so short???

 **author-san**  
you aren’t in this chapter!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone hmu i’m desperate to feel loved
> 
> go follow my shitty social media  
> twitter: smilelyysol  
> tumblr: smilelyysol


	16. i’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> goodbye

**gay  
[18:26]**

**youngk**  
figure skating!!!!

**young sam**  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**young sam**  
but…….

**author-san**  
yes, it was a great era

**are you sane**  
goodbye

**jay’s baby**  
and thanks for everything

**wendy’s**  
we really appreciate it

**galaxy high**  
and this won’t be the first or last

**forbidden snack**  
but we’re happy you enjoyed it for the time being

**general wang**  
all will be closed but one

**jimes**  
and we kinda regret it

**old sam**  
but don’t fret!

**gay**  
there will be new projects

**R to the M**  
we feel the need to write to our best and push ourselves to be our best, so we need more than this

**llama**  
we’ll never forget this though, for this was the start of something great

**gym(nast) rat**  
we love you and

**nam**  
we’ll miss you all

**woo**  
just know we’ll always be around the corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to see you in the future


	17. sike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m back and better than ever nEW PEOPLE GOD I LOVE NCT
> 
> okay so i *retired* some people (more like i can’t remember how they act) because of reasons!!
> 
> here’s the user list  
> ORIGINAL GC  
> gay: jae  
> jimes: jimin  
> woo: eric  
> nam: kevin  
> youngk: who’d ya think  
> forbidden snack: mark  
> old sam: sammy  
> young sam: samuel  
> are you sane: joshua  
> general wang: jackson  
> jay’s baby: vernon  
> galaxy high: kris  
> llama: amber
> 
> NCT  
> lucass: lucas  
> 10/10: ten  
> toilet: johnny  
> a homosexual: jaehyun  
> canada is real: mark
> 
> enjoy :)))))

**gay  
[3:48]**

**[galaxy high added lucass, 10/10, toilet, a homosexual, and canada is real to gay]**

**galaxy high**  
i was attacked

**[8:26]**

**forbidden snack**  
who the fuck is canada is real like,,,, no

**canada is real**  
hoe

**a homosexual**  
mark no

**toilet**  
mark no

**10/10**  
mark no

**lucass**  
mark no

**canada is real**  
mark yes

**gay**  
uwu what’s this

**youngk**  
shut the FUCK up

**gay**  
i breathed

**llama**  
he breathed

**forbidden snack**  
wait hold the FUCK up

**forbidden snack**  
does this mean im old mark now and marks young mark

**old sam**  
yes

**young sam**  
yes

**young sam**  
also who are y’all

**toilet**  
i’m johnny and mark lee is currently crying in the hallway

**10/10**  
oh bet

**a homosexual**  
that’s ten and i’m jaehyun

**lucass**  
i’m lucas!

**a homosexual**  
yes honey we know

**jimes**  
he’s so soft

**jay’s baby**  
but so hard

**[jay’s baby’s name is now you know]**

**are you sane**  
even though you are right sHUT UP

**you know**  
meanie

**general wang**  
mingyu and wonwoo?

**you know**  
n o

**nam**  
uwu what’s this

**woo**  
it seems as if we have some new children

**gay**  
SEE that’s how you should respond to me babe not telling me to shut up smh

**canada is real**  
we’re sorry in advance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don’t kill me i just love ten (and women (even if jimin and amber are the only girls now bye))
> 
> follow me on twitter @solsity


	18. lids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> save the bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop its short dont blame me i’m tired and i have to stay up to ask the stray kids(tm) their thoughts on notting hill whoop

**gay  
[2:30]**

**[youngk added crih and lick to gay]**

**youngk**  
slurp slurp gotta love the gays

**gay**  
love you too bby

**canada is real**  
what’s a cris

**cris**  
hello mate i’m chan or chris with a h 

**lick**  
hugh grant deserves so much MORE

**cris**  
and that’s felix

**old sam**  
diD SOMEONE SAY HUGH GRANT

**lick**  
I LOVE HIM

**old sam**  
b e t

**jimes**  
GO TO BED ASSHOLES

 

**[9:34]**

**lucass**  
save the bees

**canada is real**  
save the bees

**lick**  
save the bees

**young sam**  
save the bees

**nam**  
kids nowadays

**woo**  
tell me about it

 

**[3:45]**

**lick**  
i love my australian dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobdy can hate my chat fics more than i do and that’s a fact
> 
> follow me on twitter @solsity


	19. the loml day6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi you thought i wouldn’t update after the wonders of day6
> 
> that was a stupid thought dummies

**gay  
[8:56]**

**lick**  
how does it feel missing the deadline

**canada is real**  
what

**lick**  
you heard what i said

**canada is real**  
no like what do you mean

**lick**  
you missed the cool kid year

**lick**  
2000 baby

**canada is real**  
i hate you

 

**[12:37]**

**gay**  
stan day6 stan talent

**youngk**  
go stream shoot me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roses are red, my dog’s name is finn, day6 deserves their first win


End file.
